<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Night by Oftales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013544">In The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oftales/pseuds/Oftales'>Oftales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In The Night [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Angst, Boyfriends, Communication, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Secrets, Werewolf Alec, maybe some angst i mean, mundane Magnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oftales/pseuds/Oftales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vargr: Fictional town near New York<br/>Time: 10:30PM, November 11th. </p><p>When Magnus finds out, the hard way, that the guy he's been dating for about a month now is actually a werewolf, he realizes that his entire life had been a lie all this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In The Night [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea dancing around in my head but then i came across this 'wolf song' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTmatjyd4KM and I finally went ahead with starting up!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happily stirring sugar into the two coffee mugs Magnus hummed to a random tune, feeling pretty lucky about having scored a guy like Alexander. The tall, hunk of a man was such a gent, playful and kind and Magnus was already such a goner for him. He grinned to himself and walked up the stairs and towards his room where Magnus and Alec had been cuddling earlier</p><p>"I hope you didn't miss me too much" he had started talking before he stepped into his room and froze. Instead of his handsome boyfriend, there was a large bundle of fur nestled into the pillows, light snores and guttural sounds filled the air as the thing slept, looking so very much at home.</p><p><em>Alec, where is Alec?? </em> His mind raced, his fingers stiffened in fear around the mugs and he very quickly walked right out.</p><p><em>How did a fucking wolf get into my room</em>, he was almost running down the stairs and barely set the mugs on the kitchen island before he started pacing and really only three words echoed in his mind while he paced, clutching at his hair</p><p>
  <em>what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>